Summer
by Uchigawa ni shinda
Summary: He'd never been a fan of anything remotely warm, especially weather. Then he met her. The beautiful blue eyed blue-black haired miko. Her purity & innocence only adds to her allure. After all she didn't even know the effect she had on him. Not at first. There're so many reasons he now enjoys warm weather. KagShiro Rated M to be safe & for possible future lemon. Full Summary inside


**Author's Note: Yeah, I know I already have a bunch of other stories started but this popped into my head in my first period, Talented Art, yesterday and it refuses to back down until I have written it. Eh who knows, I might actually work up enough courage to erm...finally write a lemon (first one so keep that in mind so if it's bad,please tell me so I can write a better one next time (if there even is a first time)) in this but that's only if I . It will obviously all come from my imagination too since I just can't picture me ever being intimate with anyone...and neither can anyone else. My best friend actually laughed his ass off when someone asked me if I had sex *blushes a dark crimson* He replied, "Her? K? Oh please, the Ice Princess doesn't have a heart or a soul for that matter. She's the AntiChrist after all."**  
 **Also, it will obviously be all KagShiro. Oh and this may or may not be/become a chapter story. Not entirely sure. As a result, until I am sure I will not be marking this as 'Complete'.**

 **Summary: He had never been a fan of anything remotely warm, especially weather. But then he had met her. The beautiful, blue eyed blue-black haired miko. Her purity and innocence only adds to her allure. After all, she didn't even know the effect she had on him. At least, not at first anyway.** **There are so many reasons he now enjoys warm weather.**

 **Disclaimer: We all know this onna (me) has never made any money (obviously since I'm broke) off of this so what makes you think the situation has changed?!**

 **Summer**  
 **Catalyst**  
 **Third POV, Omniscient**

He had never been fond of summer. Or warm weather in general. But, things change. And change can be a good thing. In this case, it was a **very** good thing. It all started last winter which was over a year and a half ago. The catalyst that started this change in Toshiro Hitsugaya is none other than the lovely miko, Kagome Higurashi. It all started off innocently enough with her simply saying hello to him, introducing herself, and calling him 'Shiro-kun'.

* * *

 ***Past/Flashback—Last Winter***

* * *

He blushed and grumbled about it. She pouted and asked him, "Are we not friends?" After all, Kagome has always considered everyone her friend so long as he or she didn't purposefully hurt others for his or her own sick amusement. Toshiro just gaped and gawked at her, unsure as how to respond for the longest time. Kagome stood there waiting for his answer until finally, with a pout, she turned and started to walk away.

That's when he found his voice. "Are you seriously asking to be friends? With me, the resident outcast?" She merely smiled and nodded.

"Of course Shiro-kun. Besides, I know you're not an outcast. You're merely understood. Of course," Her voice dropped a few octaves. "I guess the immense spiritual pressure of a Captain causes even ordinary humans to be wary of you, silly. But you have Ichigo and his friends. They consider you their friend." She told him, her large sapphire eyes staring into his soul. He blushed and smiled hesitantly.

"O-okay." It hadn't occurred to him until much later when he was fighting a Hollow as to how she knew what he was. When he cornered her and asked her the next day at school, she merely smiled and, winking at him, lightly replied, "I have my ways." Then she linked arms with him and dragged him off to go have lunch with Ichigo and the others as the bell rang.

"So, how do you know Ichigo and Uryu?" Orihime and Rukia asked at the same time. Kagome looked at them.

"Seriously? Neither one of these knuckle heads told you?" She asked, surprise in her voice. Everyone shook his or her head while Ichigo and Uryu were looking everywhere but at Kagome and each other. She growled and glared at them. She huffed, "Well, I guess I can't say I'm surprised. After all, they were both shocked when they found out they were related." She turned to Orihime and Rukia with a smile. "Anyway, to answer the y'all's question, I'm their cousin. I'm Ichigo's cousin on his mother side while on Uryu's side, I'm his cousin from his father's side." Then she had gone back to sketching in her book, leaning against the trunk of the tree.

She had felt everyone's eyes on her and shifted uncomfortably. Toshiro seemed to sense this and asked her what she was drawing. Kagome immediately blushed and slammed her sketchbook shut. That had only caught his interest even more. It had also drawn the attention of the rest of the group who had gone back to chit chatting when Toshiro had started talking to her.

"What's going on Kagome?" Uryu asked, fixing his glasses.

"Nothing!" She said a little too quickly. He quirked a brow before looking at Toshiro.

"I merely asked her what she was drawing and she freaked out," Toshiro stated in an even voice. Ichigo snorted and smiled. "What was the little snort and smile for Ichigo?" Toshiro asked.

"Just that Kagome has always hated showing her drawings to anyone despite the fact that she has amazing talent, Toshiro," He replied softly but with a smirk in Toshiro's direction. Toshiro scowled at him.

"It's Hitsugaya to you Ichigo." Toshiro ground out between clenched teeth. It really ticked him off whenever Ichigo used his first name. They weren't buddy buddy after all. While Ichigo and Toshiro where bickering, Kagome silently sneaked away, hoping to get away without showing anyone what she had been working on, especially Toshiro. However, Toshiro quickly noticed her absence when he turned to ask her something.

He glanced around and spotted her in the process of tip toeing away. He smirked before catching up to her. However, his foot got caught which sent him tumbling into her. This caused her sketchbook to tumble out of her hands. It landed open but face down on the concrete. Sitting up on top of her, he blushed when he realized what he had landed on. He scrambled to his feet, blushing crimson, and helped a speechless Kagome to her feet. He silently reached down and picked up her sketchbook, turning it over in his hands. Shock register on his features as he saw what was on the page, what she had been working on.

It was him. He was wearing a tight form fitting muscle shirt with his Captain's haori over it. In her drawing, his zanpakuto was drawn and Hyorinmaru was drawn and his wings of ice were shown. It was in color and shaded amazingly. But what amazed him the most was that she had managed to capture the suppressed emotions reflected in his teal eyes. All in all, it looked like a portrait.

He had handed it back to Kagome after a few minutes of him staring at it in shock. However, his hand brushed against her trembling hand and he looked up, his breath caught in his throat at her expression. Her eyes had unshed tears gathering, threatening to over spill, fear reflected through the tears, her face was flushed, and her bottom lip was trembling as she tried to hold in her sobs. When she caught him staring at her, that was the proverbial straw that broke the camel's back. She rushed away from him, her tears streaming down her face in rivulets. Without a thought, he ran after her to apologize.

Rangiku watched the entire event with a knowing smile on her face. She was happy for her Captain. She just hoped he didn't end up screwing it up. She could already see that there was chemistry there and that they had the potential to be a great couple. With a great heaved sigh, she turned back to the others.

When he caught up to Kagome, she was a blubbering mess. He had silently embraced her, a blush blooming on his cheeks. He didn't know what to do. He remembered that this was the only thing that had made him feel better when he was a child and he was hurt, whether emotionally or physically. Silently offering her solace, he awkwardly patted her back as she sobbed into him. That was the first time in a long time he had ever felt the need to make something up to someone. that was when he truly became curious about the blue eyed beauty.

* * *

 ***Present Time***

* * *

He watched her, his little miko as she watched their friends from under the shade of the umbrella. Her small, serene smile only served to draw him in even further. He watch with rapt attention as she leaned down and grabbed the sun block. She squeezed some out into her hand and, feeling his eyes on her, lathered it into her arms. She wiggled, trying to reach her back but failing miserably. She turned to look at him with pleading eyes. He gulped unnoticably and took the sun block from her. She beamed at him and grabbed a towel from her bag and laid it out on the sand in the sun.

She laid down on it, gesturing him to come closer and rub the sun screen into her skin. Gulping noticeably as his mouth and throat suddenly went bone dry at the thought of massage something into her soft curves—which where accented nicely by the black bikini she was wearing. Unfortunately, he realized that he was not the only one who noticed this as he saw some other guys around the beach staring at her hungrily. Mentally growling, he began to work the sunscreen into her back, starting with by massaging it into her shoulders and neck, as he glared at each and every guy who stared shamelessly at her.

She let out a small, near inaudible moan that suddenly had the black and teal swimming trunks Kagome had picked out for him constricting tightly. He began working it into the rest of her back, his hands gentle yet firm in their ministrations which caused more small yet noticeable, at least to his ears, sounds of appreciation. His hands lingered for a while, massage her back before trailing down to her legs and gently working the sunscreen into them as well. _'Before meeting Kagome,'_ He mused as he massaged sunscreen into his girlfriend's supple skin. _'I wouldn't have been caught dead here, at a beach, in summer when it's 99 degrees Fahrenheit outside.'_ When he finished, he let his hands linger for a few moments before pulling them back and rubbing some sunscreen into his skin as well. He has no intention of going back under that umbrella to let men swarm over to his girlfriend. He'd kick their asses.

Kagome took her time observing her boyfriend. She gazed at him in wonder. _'How did I get to be so lucky as to have him?'_ She thought with a small smile. Her eyes slid down from his face to his shoulders to down his deliciously lean yet not too muscular chest, licking her lips as she did so. Gazing at him in appreciation, she noticed with a large amount of satisfaction that he looked amazing in the swim shorts she had picked out for him. The shorts rode just low enough for his hip bones to peak out, teasing her as well as to show off his tantalizing V. Noticing that she wasn't the only one gazing at her boyfriend with appreciation, she narrowed her eyes. _'Might as well show these horny bitches that Toshiro is my boyfriend,'_ She thought. Lifting herself up, she brought her face to his before engaging in a lip lock with him, smirking into the kiss at the enraged glares she felt being directed at her.

Her smirk quickly turned into a moan of pleasure as he ran his tongue along her lips, silently asking for entrance which she readily gave. She shivered in pleasure as heat pooled in her core as he explored her mouth with his tongue before the two engaged in a battle for dominance. In the end, Kagome won. She explored his mouth, mapping out every nook and cranny with her tongue, memorizing them before they broke apart, gasping for breath with their faces flushed. The two had been together for a year, today actually marking their anniversary. She had been so insecure around him for the longest time, not knowing that she made his heartbeat increase every time he merely thought about her, let alone looked at her. And damn, did her smiles directed at him melt him into a puddle of goo in the six months that it had taken him to gather enough courage ask her out. _'I love him/her,'_ Both realized at the same time as they gazed at each other with love, passion, adoration, and a small bit of lust in their eyes.

 **Author's Note: So, what do you guys think? Please review or something. It's nice for an author (for me, I use this term loosely) to know when his or her work is appreciated. No seriously, reviews are fuel guys. It'll be a large determining factor in whether or not I continue this. After all, I don't know if anyone will read this.  
Word count: 2,286**


End file.
